


反转关系

by SEVENmagical



Category: srrx2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEVENmagical/pseuds/SEVENmagical
Summary: 被发现了一个秘密





	反转关系

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠伪骨科  
⚠泥塑+双性  
⚠没有真车  
⚠雷，非常ooc

郑艺彬和徐均朔是兄弟，但是没有半分血缘关系 ，这一点众所周知。  
说实话，即使他们在一起成为恋人，也不会有人感到惊讶。因为他们的日常真的太xql了。  
作为弟弟，郑艺彬的粘人绝对过了，而作为哥哥，徐均朔的“娇”也与他不管是身份还是平时的作风没有半点符合。他们俩虽差了一岁，但都在光鸣岛中学高二（3）班读书。因为一直都这样，班里同学对他们的相处模式习以为常，甚至还有些热衷搞事分子磕他俩的cp。  
怎么磕就不多说了，但可以确定的一点是：他们都觉得徐均朔是下面那个。

然而事实就是他们只磕到了表象。  
自从徐均朔撞破自家弟弟的秘密之后。

郑艺彬从小就和别的男孩不一样。  
他有两套完整的生殖系统，是对立的，共存于他仅有的那一具躯体中。  
他可以像所有正读中学的男孩一样，每天放学后先打一小时篮球或是踢一小时足球再回家写作业，也像所有男孩一样拥有似乎用不完的精力到处舞动青春。但是十三岁以后，身体一系列的变化和每月造访的“扣血buff”无时不刻提醒着他：他和别的男孩不一样。有时，当女性特征又一次强调自己的存在感时，他甚至会有一种自己其实是女孩的错觉。  
他害怕了。于是他用布条束起少女般柔软的胸脯，在每月那几天也硬撑着参加体育活动，他怕被戳破，怕被当成怪胎疏远、排斥。  
朝夕相处的哥哥徐均朔无疑是最难防的，终有一天，这个秘密被他发现。

徐均朔是在高一的时候发现问题的。  
那天他洗完澡发现表落了在浴室，于是匆匆起来去拿。开门的一瞬间太过突然，里面的郑艺彬来不及反应，和徐均朔的视线撞个正着。  
完蛋了。郑艺彬心想。  
他眼睁睁地看着徐均朔的目光停留在他的胸口，准确一点，是还缠在胸前的布条。  
他慌了神，抬起一双因为慌乱而氤氲了水汽的眸子看向闯入的少年。  
目光相接的一刻，徐均朔觉得自己脑海中某根不知名的弦被拨动，“铮”地一声，断了。

他稍稍靠近，男孩咬紧嘴唇往后缩了缩躲避着他。看着自家弟弟白皙瘦削的肩膀和分明的锁骨，他叹了口气，手附上人单薄的脊背将高出自己一点点的男孩完全圈进怀里，顺带着解下背后细小的扣。  
随着布料落地，徐均朔清楚地感觉到怀中纤瘦的身体剧烈地颤抖起来，他看到郑艺彬红了眼眶落了泪，一只手抵在他的肩上推拒着他，但他并没有打算停下。  
他退开一点重新端详这具令他熟悉又陌生的躯体，自从懂事之后，他们之间就再没有过哪一方的坦诚相对。徐均朔承认他从没见过少年和少女的轮廓在哪一个人的身上结合得这么完美。  
是少年未长成的青涩有力，融合了女孩特有的纤细苗条。但是无论哪一种都无法掩盖这具身体给人的第一印象。  
徐均朔知道郑艺彬怎么吃都不会胖，但这样一看还是觉得他瘦得有些过分。

那一对乳房没有班里同龄的女生那样已经初具成年女人的圆润轮廓，只是稍有些凸起像是十二三岁的女孩。然而对一个男孩来说却是过于柔嫩敏感，仅以指尖轻碰也足以激起面前人细微的喘息。  
郑艺彬抬起发颤的手攀上徐均朔的手腕，待徐均朔抬头看他才对他摇摇头，乖顺的黑发下一张小脸早已是泪水涟涟。

徐均朔凑上前吻他，另一只手褪下他的裤子。他勾上哥哥的脖颈，也不反抗，乖乖地接受这个不该有的吻。  
年长一岁的少年附在身后的手从后腰顺着脊柱一路向上，细细描摹光滑的皮肤下翩跹欲飞的蝴蝶骨引来怀中男孩的一阵颤栗。  
最后，在郑艺彬想要逃离的时候，覆上后脑手感极佳的发丝扣住，撬开牙关钻进口腔，舌尖勾着舌尖吻得难舍难分。  
不知过了多久，郑艺彬只觉得快要窒息了，徐均朔才舍得放开他，离开时唇齿之间拉出一道银丝挂在中间。他犹疑着去挑断它，嫣红的舌尖和唇瓣看得徐均朔心神一荡，又回想起方才亲吻时那唇和舌的柔软触感。  
郑艺彬看到面前的少年笑了，笑得很甜，甜得像是加了白糖的红豆沙细腻而温柔。他有些不明所以，红着眼不知所措，紧接着耳边传来熟悉的奶音：“你出大问题。”  
怎么这个时候这个人还有心情沙雕。郑艺彬埋怨地瞪他一眼，随即立刻被扣在他膝弯发力的手吓了一跳。徐均朔抬起他一条细长笔直的腿，指尖向下往两腿之间摸索，果不其然在那片温暖地带发现一道细小的缝。他以指腹密集的末梢神经去感受它，动作很轻很轻，像是对待新生的嫩叶。那两片紧闭的、花瓣似的软肉护着中间的小缝，让他不由屏住了呼吸，生怕稍不留神就会伤了它，也伤了面前的人。  
“嗯……”郑艺彬被蹭得发痒，微微动着腰挣扎着，在徐均朔看来却半是逃避半是邀请，很有几分欲拒还迎的意味。他又笑了，凑到弟弟耳边轻声耳语：“彬彬，你是女孩。”  
刻意压低的嗓音和温热的气息一起洒在耳畔，郑艺彬将脸埋进哥哥的颈窝小声反驳我不是，本就软糯的南方口音含糊成一片，没什么底气的样子。  
徐均朔偏头撇到他红透的耳尖，不由怔了一秒。  
其实今晚发生的事让他感到挺意外的。  
自家弟弟平日里矫健敏捷得如同年轻的豹，甚至敢对着自己上下其手。要不是他大意将表落在浴室，郑艺彬还不知道要隐瞒到什么时候。

可能会一直瞒下去吧。

想到这里，一丝失落浮上心头。虽然两人关系亲密无间无话不谈，但这时他才发现原来自己还是没有完全得到郑艺彬的信任。  
可转念一想，他自己又何尝不是呢？  
若不是那个本意安抚却遵从了一己私心的吻，他绝不会让郑艺彬知道，他徐均朔，对自己名义上的弟弟动了心。  
可是彬彬没有反抗。他这么对自己说，我也许不必就这么埋葬感情。

郑艺彬早就知道反驳没有意义。  
他是男孩。  
可男孩又怎么会多出那个小小的穴呢？  
反驳只是心理上最后的挣扎罢了。

其实郑艺彬是喜欢徐均朔的。  
他知道这样不对，但他控制不住自己对那个名义上哥哥的喜欢。  
他也知道自己异于常人，于是小心翼翼藏着这个秘密，连同那份小心翼翼不被发现的感情。  
他害怕，怕徐均朔知道自己的不同把自己当成怪胎，更怕他知道自己不合适的爱而疏远自己。  
所以在收到徐均朔的吻后，他心里是惊喜的，可没一会又转变成了不确定。理智告诉他这是不对的，又或许当时徐均朔在他背后胡作非为的手让他太不习惯也是原因之一——总之，他退缩了，于是他想逃离。  
可是徐均朔没有允许他这样做。

他又哭了，发出一声微小的抽泣。

徐均朔收回手把他完全拥进怀里，偏头吻他殷红的耳尖，吻他白皙的颈侧，很轻很柔，像是羽毛落下。隔着布料传来的温度让郑艺彬惊觉自己早已被剥得一丝不挂，而徐均朔还衣着整齐连衣服褶皱都没多出一条。  
不过自己好像也确实没做什么挣扎。  
虽是这么想，可委屈还是让他抛开这个事实轻锤一下徐均朔的肩膀，还未褪去情绪的声音有些哑还带着鼻音：“哥你……”  
“嗯？”徐均朔抱着他轻声应道。  
“没事，哥你先出去吧，我要洗澡。”他垂下手吸了吸鼻子，从少年怀里挣开，眼眶还是红的，睫毛上还挂着几颗泪珠。  
“好。”徐均朔点点头回到床上，拿起手机打游戏，却是心不在焉没一会就输了。  
郑艺彬是很少喊他哥哥的，很多时候他都要忘了自己是他哥哥的事实。  
这代表什么呢。听着浴室传来的水声，他想，今晚发生了太多让他感到意外的事了。

后来他们心照不宣地都没有提起过那个晚上，还是像往常一样互怼打闹仿佛什么都没发生过。  
只是在别人看不到的地方，两只手十指紧扣，他们交换薄荷味的吻，相拥而眠，做所有情侣都会做的事情。

在又一次的亲吻过后，郑艺彬被徐均朔打开双腿锢在他和床头之间时终于忍不住起了所有同性情侣之间的胜负欲：“徐均朔你知道班里有人磕我俩cp吗？他们都觉得我才是上面的。”  
徐均朔抬头看他一眼又埋在他的锁骨细细啃咬，留下几个草莓印后叼着他的耳垂低语：“管他们怎么磕，是真的就行了。”


End file.
